


Night of the Turtleducks

by Progman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AO3 exclusive, By Bryan Himself, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Official Post-Canon Art, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progman/pseuds/Progman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami enjoy a quiet evening in a turtleduck boat.</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by this: http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/112732303027/turtle-duck-date-night-this-is-my-piece-for-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Turtleducks

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by this: http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/112732303027/turtle-duck-date-night-this-is-my-piece-for-the
> 
> Technically takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of "Repairs, Retrofits and Upgrades", but you don't need to read those to read this.

“...so am I supposed to be looking at the lake, or the tower, or the turtleducks, because I’ve already been on the tower,” remarked Korra, her eyes darting from point to Asami, and then to another point around the park.

 

She didn’t remember Harmony Tower being so...well, _gold_.  It wasn’t that bright, in her memory of it.  Sure, it was tall and pretty and really cool, but it never looked gilded or too precious to touch.  It was called Harmony Tower, after all.  That would sort of defeat the purpose.  Maybe the spirit vines messed with the lights and made it super bright?  

 

Vines were weird, so that was probably it.

 

Asami chuckled and gestured toward the dozen or so adorably shaped boats docked at the ‘lake’s’, calling it that was a disservice to real bodies of water, tiny little harbor.   “The turtleduck boats, Korra.”

 

“They’re really cute.”

 

“Thanks!  I made them.”

 

Korra raised a brow.  “Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah.  About two years ago, I was messing around with unorthodox engine configurations and shapes, just for fun, and I ended up with this design that, while cheap and effective, was completely impractical for basically everything.”  She shrugged.  “So I tossed it in a hollow turtleduck chassis that was lying around in the basement, called the Parks department, pitched it as some romantic couples thing, manufactured about a hundred, and sold them to the city.”

 

“Wow.” Korra poked her head into one of the boats.  “They bought them?  Just like that?”

 

“Basically.  When you’re not trying to fight tooth and nail against ridiculous legislation, the people at city hall can be quite pleasant.”

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” she said, wrapping her knuckles against the top of the shell.  “You ever notice that you do this kind of thing a lot?  You just sort of...do things?”

 

“Most people do things, Korra.  If they didn’t, how would anything ever get done?”

 

Korra rolled her eyes playfully.  “No, I mean the random acts of innovation.”

 

Asami rubbed her chin and leaned against the frame of the turtleduck.  “I never put that much thought into it, but I guess you’re right.  It’s funny, actually.  I’d already half designed the wingsuits before Tenzin had even asked for my help to ‘modernize the Air Nation’.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Mhmm.  I just woke up one day and I couldn’t stop thinking about how you moved in your glider.  The way the wind currents moved, how it collapsed into a staff, the simplistic elegance of it…”

 

“It _is_ pretty cool.  Just like these boats,” said Korra, totally suave.  She slid into the boat and patted the seat beside her.  “Come on, I’m driving.  No, don’t give me that look, I’m a _waterbender_.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Uh huh.” Korra continued to pat the seat next to her.  “I can’t help but notice that your butt continues to be out of place.”

 

Asami snorted into a loud laugh and sat beside her.  “Is that better?” she asked coyly.

 

“Much.” Korra gave her a crooked grin and reached out to the lake, grasping at the embarrassing shallowness of it.  She waterbent them away from the harbor and into a lazy crawl across the water.  “See?  I can drive.”

 

“Mhmm.” Asami rested her head on her shoulder. “You got the speed just right.  Not too slow...”

 

“Not too fast...” Korra hummed wrapped her arms around her.  She smiled when Asami hugged her even closer.   “Juuuuuust right.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Korra closed her eyes and lost herself in the calm, quiet night.  She was growing to appreciate just how lucky she was that Asami memorized the exact schedule of the city’s reconstruction crews.  They didn’t have to spend a moment listening to anything they didn’t want to, and that was, well, that was amazing.  

 

It helped that Asami was instrumental in making said schedule, of course.

 

Korra reminded herself not to fall asleep.  No matter how peaceful and warm and serene and soothing and---

 

“Boat!” yelped Asami.

 

Korra jolted upright just as their turtleduck rammed straight into the bow of another.  At four miles an hour.  She rubbed away all of that wonderful calming serenity she’d been gathering from her eyes. “Sorry, sorry.  Was just lost in the moment.”

 

Bolin and Opal snickered from the other...boat.  “I’m sure you were,” teased Opal.  

 

“Oh, wow, I’m glad we ran into you guys!” said Bolin, chuckling anxiously.  “Because I did _not_ buy renter’s insurance on this thing.  Would’ve had to pay through the nose.”

 

Asami snickered.  “Bolin, you didn’t even cause a scratch.  You’d be fine, and I don’t think you can buy insurance for these.”

 

“Phew!  That’s good.  I guess I’m not as familiar with...boating laws as I thought I was.  Hm.  Opal, we should---”

 

“We’re not looking up boating laws.  We don’t own a boat.”

 

“...yeah, but, I’ve been on a lot of them.  Most of them battleships.  I feel like I should know these things.”

 

Opal ruffled his hair.  “Sweetie, if you’re the one on the battleship, I don’t think you need to worry about that kind of thing.”

 

“That...is a fair point.”

 

“Wow, small city!  Hey, remember how the double date we’re doing is next week and not today?” asked Korra.

 

Bolin and Opal exchanged a look.

 

“It’s still _next week_.”  Korra spun their turtleduck around in a waterspout and waterbent them toward the other side of the lake. She could hear them cheering and whooping the entire way. “Now, where were we?”

 

Asami smiled and kissed her on the corner of her lips.  “You fell asleep,” she said, bopping her nose.

 

Korra pouted.  “Was I at least adorable when I was doing it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Korra grinned.  “Then that’s good enough for me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
